Evolution
by Touda
Summary: A sidestory set five years before Secrets Between Brothers, this is the relationship between Kyoichi and Ryosuke. You don't need to read Secrets first but it helps in some aspects. Yaoi, lemon. KyoichiRyosuke
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Kyoichi says I should keep my mouth shut when I finish yelling that because I've usually got some smart assed thing to say afterwards. -pouts- On with the show.

Notes: Ok, this isn't much different in style than my other Initial D fics except for the fact that it's set five years in the past. It will be Ryosuke/Kyoichi-centric, as it's their pasts I'm recreating, due to its mention in my other fic, Secrets Between Brothers. Also, the timeline suggests pre-First Stage and I'm aware that in the anime, everyone looked different in the beginning. I'm asking everyone to disregard their former looks and to go with what I describe, the basic Fourth Stage image of each character.

Warnings: Darkfic, yaoi, adult language. Ryosuke/Kyoichi luffins of the dirtiest kind. This will be a chaptered fic but only a short set, simply because I have too much on the go. It won't be nearly as long as Secrets and shorter than Friends. Two or three chapters, four at most.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're not doing it right."

"The hell I'm not. Hand me the bottle. I need to slick it up again."

"Again? You're going to drown us both. I hardly think it needs enough for you to bathe in."

"Fuck off, Ryosuke. I'm a pro at this. Just hand me the fucking lube."

"Mmhmm. You said the same thing about sex and I distinctly remember having difficulty walking afterwards."

"Oh, go to hell."

Laughter followed the future Emperor leader as he flipped the eldest Takahashi off, heading towards the gravel driveway to light up his cigarette. He knew better than to smoke within the other boy's garage, the pack and lighter snatched from his back jeans pocket. The Toyota driver dragged on the slim stick before looking over his shoulder and lifting the pack in a silent offer, Ryosuke's hand taking it without so much as a whispered word. The snap of a lighter later and both men stood peacefully in the waning afternoon sunlight. Behind them sat Kyoichi's most valuable possession. His Supra, with it's now newly lubricated parts.

"So school is finally out for you huh? You must be excited. Means you don't have to dick around with it during the day anymore. What've you got planned for the Fall?"

The raven haired Takahashi shrugged gently and flicked his finished cigarette into the gravel, watching it smoke softly before answering.

"My father is expecting me to part-time with him at the clinic and my mother has already sorted the forms for me to send in to the local universities. By Christmas, I'll be a first year med student somewhere."

"Fuck. Does that mean you'll be gone for a long time?"

"Not if I can get in somewhere local. Too-san has friends on the board at Takasaki University so chances are, I'll go there."

"Ahh, sou ka."

Kyoichi snorted softly and turned towards the other man, winding his right arm around his shoulders as he pressed their lips together, a light kiss meant only to finish the conversation instead of start a new one. He stepped away and tossed a wave over his other shoulder, his somewhat large frame folding itself into the Supra and forcing the engine to life.

There was little dust kicked up as he took off, backing out and down the Takahashi's long driveway, his backtires squealing as they caught the pavement, the little car shooting off like a rocket. Ryosuke watched with a bright smile on his face as it left, moving his athleticly built body to clean up the mess and head inside. The scent of baking pasta greeted him at the door, as well as his light haired mother, the middle-aged woman's bright smile always making him feel right at home. With a small nod he passed her on the way to his bedroom, ascending the stairs and closing the door behind himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was an uneventful affair due to the lack of family members, the eldest male Takahashi only walking in after the others had put the dishes away, his tired looking face issuing a challenge to anyone who even dared to ask how his day went. He bent over the kitchen table and lightly kissed the boy's mother on the cheek before heading upstairs to shower and change, his voiced opinion on the delicious smells in the room drowned out by crashing and grunting coming from the doorway to the garage.

A spiked blond head peeked around the jamb and the lanky body attached to it flopped in through the doorway shortly afterwards, his giggles and raucus laughter informing the other Takahashi's that he had had a good day at school. He left his bag and shoes in a heap at the door and flew past his mother, nearly bowling her over in his haste to get upstairs, his tall but still thin frame standing at Ryosuke's french door for less than a second before he pushed it open and stepped in.

"Oi, Aniki! I aced that English test today! Too-san took me for dinner to celebrate after he picked me up!"

The ball of energy sat himself down on the edge of his brother's bed and smiled, staring at the other as he waited less than patiently for a response. "Aniki?"

"Hmm? Sorry, Keisuke. I wasn't paying attention."

The younger boy frowned and huffed indignantly before standing up and giving the dark haired driver a pinch on the cheek, purposely gripping the flesh tightly enough to hurt.

"I _said_, I aced my English test today. Then Too-san took me out for dinner. How come you're so spacey today?"

"I'm just thinking. Now that I'm finished school, I have so much to plan for. Kyoichi's upset that I'll end up leaving forever when I go away to university.."

"Kyoichi? That big guy with the Supra? Ugh! I thought you stopped talking to him. Is he still your 'friend'?"

"Keisuke! I've told you before that we're friends, yes. Stop trying to make it sound like it's more than just that."

The blond huffed again and turned to leave, slamming the glass door behind himself and stomping off to his own room, his own door slamming in echo. Ryosuke was loathe to tell the younger Takahashi that he had indeed been intimate with the dark haired Irohazaka driver, knowing full well that Keisuke couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

With a heavy sigh Ryosuke sat back in his comfortable computer chair, the desktop machine whirring quietly as he closed his eyes and rocked slightly from side to side.

"It's just going to get worse from here on out. Why does the future have to be so unpredictable..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early spring weeks flew by as Ryosuke worked diligently with his father on weekends in the clinic, helping with menial jobs and shadowing the elder man as well as he could to gain much needed knowledge, even going so far as to prepare coffee and lunch for him when the days were particularly busy. He returned home each night exhausted and with a light kiss on the forehead from his mother, the dark haired driver either showered quickly and then slept or simply collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep slumber.

In comparison, Keisuke's days seemed meaningless, his rambling on about walking to town instead of driving pushing him to the brink of madness, the thick driver's handbook open in his lap every time he had a few minutes to spare. He had to learn how to drive to be like his brother mostly, the underlying need for transportation to go out to the movies or for dinner adding to the younger Takahashi's desperation. He had plenty of friends but only one of them already had his license, a long haired honey blond named Kenta, a favourite of Keisuke's but the least favourite of his parent's, due to the boy's nearly scary obsession with their son. He lacked a car but was saving for one and in truth, this fact made Keisuke's parents feel better about the situation, knowing that Kenta was responsible enough to do that much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hot Thursday afternoon in August found Ryosuke and Kyoichi reclining in the dappled shade of a large maple tree, its leaves affording them slight respite from the blazing sun as they dozed quietly, The Mazda driver settled between the other's legs, his back to Kyoichi's chest as he used the man as a well built piece of recliner furniture. He shifted somewhat when a tiny fly landed on his nose and gave a small chuckle as the larger driver's arms tightened their hold around his waist, as if daring him to escape.

"Hnn..stop moving, Ryo. I was just getting comfortable." The future Emperor leader nuzzled Ryosuke's hair as he mumbled, sounding for all the world like a man in the first vestiges of sleep. "Besides, it's still early. We can sit here for another couple hours at least."

"There was a fly on my nose. I was trying to shoo him off without inhaling him, thank you."

"Inhaling him? That's fucking gross. Bugs in the lungs. Heh. Sounds like some horror movie disease. Great way to ruin the moment. You have a habit of doing that." Kyoichi lifted his right hand and tapped the elder Takahashi on the tip of his delicate little nose, causing the smaller man to jump slightly.

"Kyo, knock it off! Now _I_ was just about to get comfortable!"

Deep laughter was the only response Ryosuke would receive for the rest of the lengthy lounging session, both men easily falling asleep in the damp heat, luckily shaded or else they would have been sunburned beyond recognition. It was dark by the time Kyoichi snuffled himself awake, stretching his wide form out before giving his lover a shake, gaining a grunt instead of a loving greeting. The dark haired Toyota driver laughed and scooped the smaller man up, cradling him against his chest as he walked back to the car, easily placing Ryosuke into his seat and buckling him in.

Keisuke was waiting on the front step of their home with his arms crossed as Kyoichi drove up, holding his hand out the window in a wave as he parked and climbed out to help Ryosuke to his feet, his eyes following the blond's as he approached to help first, wanting to keep his body between the intruder and his beloved aniki. He hurriedly snatched the door open and unbuckled the waking man, slipping his arms around his chest to haul him up with a slight struggle. Kyoichi couldn't do much except watch and shrug when Keisuke flashed him a nasty glare, flicking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it up while he followed the Takahashi's to the door.

"He's fine, just tired. We went to the rest area on Akagi and he fell asleep. I'll call him tomorrow after work. Can you tell him that?"

Keisuke had opened the door and allowed his brother to walk inside himself, his fatigue wearing off somewhat as he trudged to his room, leaving the wary blond on the stoop with his boyfriend. Kyoichi's eyes never left the younger boy's as they silently squared off, the elder man knowing full well that Keisuke was protective of his brother and he had been warned ahead of time that Keisuke could get nasty if he was provoked.

He headed back to his car as Keisuke continued to stand his ground unanswering, tossing his cigarette butt into the gravel before taking off, his dark eyes watching the blond move into the house by way of his rear view mirror. Had he seen something akin to lust in the boy's dark eyes? Was Keisuke just playing with him to see what would happen? To see if he could come between himself and Ryosuke?

"That kid's gonna be trouble. I can feel it..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another week passed and Ryosuke again found himself in Kyoichi's embrace, this time in a less than innocent position, his legs spread as he straddled the larger man's lap, strong hands holding his hips as he was lifted and lowered upon the other's slick arousal. He moaned out loud and tossed his head back, raven hued hair flipping out of his face as he ground his hips down against Kyoichi's. It was hard to be quiet when he was being loved so harshly, his fingernails digging into the other driver's shoulders tightly enough to leave symmetric half moons in the caramel coloured skin. The elder Takahashi doubted his ability to remain silent and as Kyoichi's hand found his cock in the semi darkness, Ryosuke cried out loudly and came, messing both of them before collapsing in a panting heap.

Both men reached for their cigarettes and lit up silently, the taller form moving to stand as he leaned on the windowsill, the smoke drifting outside so it wouldn't fill the room. Ryosuke's parents knew he smoked but as Kyoichi had been snuck inside this particular night, it wouldn't do to have an excessive amount lingering for someone to notice. The sound of something hitting the floor in the next room had the Mazda driver on his feet and tugging on a robe, knowing that at this hour, his parents would be asleep but Keisuke would not. He stayed up late most nights playing videogames and with their rooms being so close and all...

"Could he have heard us?" Kyoichi asked in barely a whisper. "I don't want him squealing his ass off about what we do together."

"He's very good about keeping secrets but he's only 16. Things tend to leak out by accident."

The Irohazaka master sighed out loud and snubbed the butt of his smoke in the ashtray atop Ryosuke's headboard, hurriedly picking up his clothes and dressing like a man possessed, wanting to be fully clothed should the nosy blond poke his head around the door, the french styled item an annoyance Kyoichi didn't enjoy at all. He bent at the knees and rested with a leg on either side of the reclined Takahashi's, pressing their lips together forcefully, nearly clashing teeth as he claimed the pretty mouth for the umpteenth time that night. He couldn't get enough of Ryosuke's taste, that delicate hint of vanilla that followed him everywhere he went and the delightful way he moaned breathlessly as the larger man pulled away.

A dark look crossed Kyoichi's face as he stared down at his brilliant lover, sliding his left hand around the boy's arousal and stroking it as he had done earlier, the slick seed still aiding the movement. They both knew it was a tease because in less than a minute he'd be leaving, his lips and teeth finding the thick vein below Ryosuke's jaw and favouring it with much needed attention.

The young Sudou purred along with his lover as Ryosuke tipped his head back and clutched at Kyoichi's hair, his eyes open to watch but only seeing the ceiling and then, the bedroom door opening, a tousled blond head poking its way past before the unwanted guest stepped right in, closing the door behind himself. The door latching itself into the jamb caught Kyoichi's attention as he whirled to face a distinctly angry looking Keisuke, the boy's hands tucked into fists at his sides as he glared down at the dressed but guilty looking driver.

He pointed to Kyoichi. "I want him out, Aniki. I..I can't believe you brought him here. It's not bad enough that you have to pick the weirdest of partners but to actually bring them home to...to fuck. I heard you just now..."

"Keisuke..."

"I heard you! I heard you moan his name, Aniki!"

The young blond shuddered with sobs before he reefed the glass door open and ran into the hallway, followed closly by the other two, Kyoichi standing in the wide hall while Ryosuke slipped around the door to watch his brother go into the garage and silently close the door behind him, not wanting to wake their parents. The sound of a car door opening and closing brought a light smile to Ryosuke's face as he turned to went back to his bed, sighing out loud.

"Maybe you should go, Kyo. He's going to be upset if you're still here in the morning and you've got to work early right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you after dinner then alright?" He leaned in and pecked Ryosuke on the cheek before picking up his keys and wallet and heading downstairs, leaving the elder Takahashi to get some sleep.

He slipped his shoes on and left by way of the front door, avoiding the garage like the plague because of the anger he could feel radiating from the door, his car conveniently parked below the elder boy's window in case of an emergency. He gunned the engine and bolted quickly, the well loved Supra barrelling back towards Nikko without even a backwards glance.

Ryosuke sullenly slid into a pair of comfortable silk pants and tied the drawstring as he walked downstairs, his slippers found at the bottom and put on without much effort, his eyes falling on the closed garage door. He pushed it open gently and approached his beloved FC, the white beast a gift from his parents when he had gotten his driver's license and graduated highschool. he ran his right hand along the hood as he stepped up to the driver's side, his brothers body huddled in the seat as he sat curled up on himself. The doors were always unlocked when it was inside and ever since Ryosuke had gotten the car, if he and Keisuke fought, the younger boy usually ended up sitting inside of it as if it were his safety zone.

Smiling to himself, Ryosuke opened the passenger side and climbed in, opening his arms for the saddened blond, his thin but tall form easily collapsing into the elder man's lap, burying his face against the warm but still bared chest. A few slowing sniffles left and he already felt better, watery green eyes lifting to gaze upon the other's smiling face.

"Why'd you have to do that, Aniki? I don't wanna know who you're with. Especially not that guy. He's no good for you, I just know it."

He buried his face further against Ryosuke's chest and murred quietly as the elder Takahashi carded his fingers through the blond locks, enjoying how their spikey appearance was natural and not gained with large amounts of hair products.

"I'm sorry, Keisuke. I didn't think anyone would still be awake. Normally we'd have gone back to his place or the mountain..."

"Aniki...!" The ball of shivering anger whined loudly as he was caressed so lovingly, a gesture the boy had enjoyed as a child, always in the comforting embrace of his brother. "No more.."

"Sorry again then. I'll keep my sexual schedule to myself."

Looking down, Ryosuke blinked and smiled warmly, loving the small noises the younger man made. He'd never tire of the boy, not even if he whined for the rest of his life. A slight twinge of worry seeped into the back of his mind as he stared into Keisuke's eyes, noticing the lack of sincerity they normally held when the boy was apologizing or begging.

"Are you going to be ok if we go back inside? I need to sleep and you've got school."

"Hai, I'll be ok. Just...don't bring him around anymore. I don't know what it is but I don't want to see him with you. He's...wrong, Aniki."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! I can't imagine what I'd do if I did own them. Probably just sit and stare at their loveliness. OO Yeah, like that.

Warnings: Yaoi, roughness, swearing, blah, blah and blah. Like the warnings even matter. You people are reading it knowing full well that it's filled with swears and adult smutty goodness. Made up stuff, such as Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi's first names. I don't remember ever seeing their names anywhere in the manga so I'm taking liberty with them. Feel free to bitch if you don't like them.

Notes: I had quite a few personal emails about Kyoichi's vehicle choice. Please keep in mind that this fic is set five years in the past. As in, five years before Initial D even started. He drives a Toyota Supra in the back-story. He's 19 and out of high school, so he works at a body shop during the week. Ryosuke's 19 and out of high school, but he's not working. He's part timing in a university program that keeps him busy for a few days a week. He's a medical assistant in his father's clinic. Also….REVIEW. I see how many hits my fics get. You're all out there somewhere. Now if I can only find you and wring a review from your cold, dead hands…hee.

"Are you going to be ok if we go back inside? I need to sleep and you've got school."

"Hai, I'll be ok. Just...don't bring him around anymore. I don't know what it is but I don't want to see him with you. He's...wrong, Aniki."

It had been a long night and a long day for Kyoichi, his morning starting at seven and continuing until almost three, a now empty schedule sheet in front of him as he punched out of the office. The night couldn't have been worse, his sleep interrupted by bouts of guilt over being caught with Ryosuke.

It was rewarding for him to work in the auto body shop. He enjoyed the friendliness the three mechanics shared with each other and the hours were good. Plus, if his car ever needed work done to it, the parts were discounted to wholesale price and the labour was free, as long as he did the work himself and it was done after hours.

Making a quick detour to the employee lounge, the young Sudou changed out of his filthy overalls and back into his street clothes, plain black jeans and a white t-shirt with his leather jacket over top. If he hurried, he'd have just enough time to get home and shower, with remaining time to get to Ryosuke's favourite restaurant.

Smiling, Kyoichi slipped into the driver's seat of the aging Supra and drove off, fiendishly planning a night the future doctor wouldn't soon forget.

After getting Keisuke up to bed, Ryosuke had stayed up, his next day's schedule empty because his father didn't work on Fridays. He paced his room and occasionally sat down on the bed, leaning over to breath deeply of the second pillow, inhaling Kyoichi's aftershave with a quiet moan. If he hadn't felt so guilty, he would have been aroused, but as things went, he remained awake until the younger Takahashi's alarm clock went off and he could hear loud rustling of the blond finally waking for school.

Getting dressed himself, the Mazda driver shuffled himself downstairs and made coffee, his usual routine when he didn't work and their mother had already left for her secretarial job. Their father was truly useless household wise, except for his medical know-how, his inability to get the boy's ready at a younger age forced Ryosuke to fend for all three of them. Luckily, it was the weekend and Keisuke would be out with his friends for the next few days.

The percolating coffee brought the other two males down from the second floor and with a small smile, Ryosuke handed them each a steaming cup, playing the ever-delighted housewife to two men who in truth, could handle themselves. Takahashi Sousuke smiled warmly and sat down at the kitchen table, newspaper in hand, his routine before a day of wandering warehouses for new medical equipment to add to the clinic.

"Sankyuu, Ryosuke. Your mother would be proud to see how independent you've become. Unlike your brother…"

"Naa, Too-san. Cut it out. I'm not that bad." The sleepy little voice replied before downing half of the cup with a wince. "You didn't put any sugar in it, Aniki."

The dark haired boy smiled and turned back to the counter where he had already gotten the other's lunch ready, all packed neatly in its little bento box.

"Kaa-san said you weren't supposed to have it in your coffee. It'll only make you hyper before class."

"…..sou ka. I've got something sweet in my lunch though, right?"

A nod and a lifting of the box lid revealed a traditional lunch, complete with handmade sakuramochi that their mother had made the night before. Keisuke squealed excitedly and pumped his fists in the air, quickly polishing off the rest of his drink before scooping up his shoes. His summer schedule was hectic as he needed rides to and from Kenta's home, but the rest of the family was glad to help out.

"Come on, Too-san! I'm gonna be late. I need to be there _by_ nine, not _at_ nine."

"Hai, hai. I'm coming. Just let me get my shoes on…"

The raven-haired boy watched as the rest of his family left for the day, Keisuke's rumblings about being late and their father's nearly silent agreement making him smile broadly. He loved them all, even their noncommittal father. He was a great provider and a powerful man, but sometimes, Ryosuke felt like he didn't spend enough time with them. It was an unsettling thought, but sometimes he wondered if his relationship with Kyoichi was a byproduct of it. That desire to have a slightly older, larger man to love him.

Shivering as he remembered their recent night together, the Akagi master cleared the dishes and set them in the sink, leaving them for later before going up to his room, a pile of university papers calling to him as they desperately needed filling in, some registration forms, others liability forms for student loans. Sighing loudly, he set about finishing them up, the hours melting by as if they were nothing.

"Tadaima, Aniki!" A loud voice from downstairs announced, echoing throughout the large estate.

Ryosuke snapped his head up from the desk and yawned, looking around until he found a clock and swore to himself. It was already four o'clock and now he'd have to hurry or risk being late. His clothes were off in a matter of seconds and the water was already running as Keisuke stomped up the stairs and into their shared bathroom.

"Aniki?"

"Hai, Keisuke, what do you need? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"I don't need anything. I just wanted to tell you that I had a great day. I don't have much time to have fun anymore! Too-san said he'd take us out for dinner if we wanted." Suntanned hands parted the shower curtain and an innocent little face peeked through to grin mischievously.

"Did you wanna go with us?"

Ryosuke cupped his hands under the showerhead and gathered enough water to splash his otouto and laugh, pushing the curtain back over to avoid splashing the floor.

"Get your nose out of my shower. To answer you, no, I can't go. I have a date tonight."

A loud squeal made him peek out to make sure the smaller Takahashi was alright, staring in disbelief as the flustered blond stood with an angry look on his face.

"A date! With who? Not _that_ guy again, Aniki!"

Ryosuke rolled his eyes and started to rinse, the water flicked off and a towel snatched up before Keisuke could steal it from him. He dried and left the towel draped over the curtain rod, stepping out in front of the boy and walking naked back to his bedroom, his privacy already obliterated for the day.

His door was left open as the elder boy dressed, light slacks and a fleecy button up shirt, the summer nights still chilly in Takasaki City. After running a brush through his hair and doing his teeth, the darker of the two was ready to go. He smiled and waved to the younger boy and hurried to the garage, his loafers toed on at the door and his hand flicking the garage opener as he ran past. His parents never asked where he was going, mostly because he was assumed to be the more responsible of the two, the thought of their pride in him causing Ryosuke to smile and blush. If only they knew.

Kyoichi had only been at the restaurant for a few minutes when he spotted the white FC as it pulled in, annoyedly noticing that his lover had to park a space over from the Supra because a couple had come in just after him and had parked beside it. He stayed in the large booth and took another sip of his water, always ordering the same thing when he arrived first. Plain cold water with a slice of lime. Enough to keep his hands busy but non-alcoholic, so he'd be paying attention when the other dark haired driver pulled in.

A nod and a smile appeared as Ryosuke found his way back to the table, his lithe form slipping into the opposite seat with practiced ease, his jacket sloughed off and placed beside him on the cushion.

"Nice to see that you're here on time, Kyo."

"I finished my work at a decent time. It left me with extra time to shower and stuff. Keeping myself to deliciously handsome doesn't come easily you know."

A light chuckle and Ryosuke leaned forward to gift the larger man with a smoldering look, his hands resting on the table as he smirked dangerously.

"I know. I've been thinking about you all day and even through two conversations with Keisuke and one with my father, I still couldn't forget what we did last night."

Kyoichi returned the stare and smiled, breaking away only when the waitress came to take their orders. For Ryosuke, it was basic stir-fried soba noodles and iced tea. Kyoichi pointed to the special on the blackboard at the door; baked lasagna. His water with lime was fine as the beverage.

"I slept well last night but only after telling myself that your brother wasn't really angry, just kinda shocked."

"Yeah, he was pretty upset. He went to bed easily enough though and this morning, he was fine."

"Sou ka. That makes me feel better then. I suppose tonight we should go back to my place then? I don't want a repeat performance."

The waitress arrived with their meals and set them down with a bright smile, her skirt swishing as he hurried off, the business nearly empty, which was strange on a Friday night. Both men dug in, the Mazda driver stuffing it in at a pace Kyoichi blinked at. He started in on his own just as eagerly, trying to make it seem normal. Ryosuke supposed he hadn't realized he was so hungry.

They ate silently but companionably and once Kyoichi was finished, he sat back with one arm draped over the booth and idly picked at his teeth with a toothpick, secure in the knowledge that his boyfriend knew how crude he could sometimes be when he was content.

"Did you want to go back to my place or is the mountain more along the right lines tonight? I don't mind either."

Ryosuke wiped his mouth and pushed his empty plate away, settling back against the booth as he lifted his tea, sipping at it and smiling brightly.

"The mountain is fine. I have to be at the clinic by nine tomorrow so we can stay for a while afterwards. Your car or mine?"

"Do you have everything we'll need in yours?"

"You mean like blankets and stuff?"

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, then we'll go in yours. I cleaned mine out when it was vacuumed last and I forgot to put our bag back in."

Digging into his wallet, Kyoichi took out the correct amount of money and placed it on the table, the price coming to what it always did because of their regular choices. He left a bit extra for the waitress and gestured for Ryosuke to follow, throwing a wave over his shoulder as the girl thanked them.

It was almost commonplace that entire summer, for the various racing teams to find the two men in Akagi's uppermost gallery, whether it was with both cars or just the FC or the Supra. Either way, they remained alone as their reputations already preceded them, their privacy saved as only the barest of whispers reached their ears. Ryosuke chuckled and went to fetch coffee for both of them, a can tossed to Kyoichi and his own snapped open for a sip.

Conversation seemed to be on the bill instead of a romantic rendezvous, the amateur drivers all huddled across the lot from them, blocking the view of whatever cars they drove.

"They think we're plotting some sort of monstrous downhill challenge, Kyo."

"Aa, I heard. I think once I get a faster car, I'm going to start my own team. I was thinking about Mitsubishi's newest release. The Lancer Evolution three. I've always wanted a Lan Evo, but they're so expensive. If I trade in the Supra, I can easily get the base payment for it. What do you think?"

"That sounds like a plan but what about this team of yours? Would they all drive Evo's? If so, just the three's? You'd have a hard time finding people you know from Nikko who can afford Evo's of their own. You might end up with a mixed team but if they're at your skill level, they'd at least be good at what they do, regardless of what they drive."

"Yeah, you're right. I'd keep it down to only a couple guys anyway. I don't want some six-man team. Just myself and my number two driver, then a couple scouts who could hold their own if needed."

Kyoichi sipped at his coffee before setting it down on the hood of his car and stretching, his shoulders and hips popping loudly enough for Ryosuke to squirm noticeably.

"Ugh, you keep doing that even after I've given you advice for it. It's terrible for your joints, Kyo."

"Hai, hai. You know, I'm not even in the mood for anything naughty tonight, are you? I kinda feel like showing those guys who rules the mountain passes. I might be from Irohazaka and this is Akagi, but I can still kick their asses."

The elder Takahashi quirked an eyebrow and tipped his head back, finishing off his coffee and flipping the can into the bin beside them.

"You think so? Go announce it then. I'd love to be beside you when you do it."

The future Evo driver finished his drink and hefted himself up from his seated place against the guardrail, sauntering over to the milling throng, his keys jingling in his right hand as he stepped right up, his pride showing before he even spoke. Right away he noticed two Silvia's, an S13 and an S14 by the look of it. Cars he could have easily beaten in an Evo but he was excited about beating them in his Supra and he trusted its potential.

"Is this just a meeting or are you guys waiting for someone? If it's a race you want, I can oblige."

A tall raven-haired boy stepped out of the group and held his keys aloft, his eyes wide and his mouth smirking.

"I drive the S13. I'll race you, if you represent something other than Akagi." He had hoped to find a local racer but he was in for a treat.

Kyoichi turned slightly and pointed to his beloved Toyota, its license plate proudly displaying its Tochigi prefecture tag. The boy nodded and gestured for them to start, hurrying to his car as Kyoichi walked back to Ryosuke's side where he tossed his can in the trash and motioned for him to get in before he threw his seatbelt on and backed up, driving to the gallery's exit where the race would begin.

As a courtesy, before the few street racing rules had become common knowledge, the visiting challenger would be given the chance to lead, just as a testament to the home team's ability to pass them before the finish. Once they were lined up, Kyoichi declined the extra advantage and backed up to sit behind the Nissan, regardless of the looks he received from the onlookers.

The dark haired male revved his engine and nodded to the blond that was assigned to officiating the race, his arms held aloft before he counted down from five, his voice echoing off of the sheer cliff at the mountain's peak.

Reaching the end, he dropped his arms and both cars sped off past him, his hair rustling in the given off wind before he ran back to the gallery to watch over the railing. The Supra had already gained on the Silvia and was trying vainly to clear its driver's side, Kyoichi's lips set in a wicked grimace as he forced the long car to drift tightly around the next corner, his foot dropping heavily on the accelerator before the dark coloured machine finally obeyed him and fell into pace with the other driver.

He breathed heavily as he realized how close his back end had truly come to the guardrail and again threw the car into a forced turn, his back tires squealing loudly as he again gave it a powerful shot of gas, this time managing to clear nearly half of the Q's length, his nose just barely reaching the driver's side door panel.

Kyoichi swore loudly, something Ryosuke heard often when the other man was driving, a method of keeping himself focused even when angered by a failing attempt. He feigned a pass on the side he already occupied and snapped the brakes for a brief second to get back behind the Silvia, this time taking the inside on the second to last of Akagi's corners, his car, though somewhat more powerful than the larger bodied Nissan, could barely clear the tight space and with one last sharp cry, the Nikko resident bore down on the gas pedal and shot through the enclosure into the open in front of the other car.

It was a race Kyoichi doubted he would ever pride himself on, the nearly 20 points of extra horsepower simply not cutting it when fighting in a downhill battle against a heavier car that had gravity on its side. They both pulled off in the last gallery and got out, the Silvia driver's eyes widening in slight shock as he immediately recognized Ryosuke, Kyoichi's eyes drifting from one man to the other. He cleared his throat and stepped over to his opponent, offering his hand.

"Sudou Kyoichi. Home course of Irohazaka. Come and challenge me again there when you think you've become faster."

The other man had still not taken his eyes off of Ryosuke and it somewhat irritated the race winner, but when he mentioned his home course, the dark haired boy looked back at him with something akin to shock, his mouth partially open and eyes wide.

"I..Irohazaka. I should've known it was you. I could never've beaten you." The boy ignored Kyoichi's hand and bowed slightly before straightening up. "You're the fastest in Tochigi. I should've known better when I saw your tags. Especially since it was a black Supra."

Kyoichi blinked and leaned over to peer at the other car's tags, laughing to himself when he noticed a set of matching labels. His opponent was also from Tochigi. How exciting. The car was free from noticeable dents or scratches that would suggest that he hit guardrails often. He was a good driver and a fair racer. Kyoichi felt his heartbeat quicken.

Stuffing his keys into his pocket, the shorter man held out his hand and felt himself blush a little, embarrassed to be speaking to the best driver in Nikko.

"I'm indebted to you for driving your best with me. It was a exciting to show my skills to you and your passenger. You're both legends in the galleries. Especially you, Takahashi Ryosuke."

The Mazda driver blinked and then nodded, feeling out of place as the men introduced each other.

"I would thank you for your acknowledgment, but I don't know your name either."

"Ah, gomen ne."

He held his hand out and smiled, his cheerful demeanor betraying the contempt he felt in his heart, secretly angry with the man for beating him and for having lost in front of the racing god known as the White Comet.

"Iwaki Seiji. Home course of Irohazaka."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! Ryosuke's got dibs on Kyoichi's…everything, so I'm kinda screwed that way. The same vice versa, but I'm not as afraid of Kyoichi as I am of Ryosuke. Have you seen that man wield a computer? I'd probably wake up one morning without a bank account or something…

Warnings: None really. Smut free, to an extent. Nothing graphic because this is a 'change of heart' chapter. There will be shounen-ai or mild luffins but nothing to get your hopes up over. Adult language, fighting and depressing relationship stuff.

Notes: This made me cry. Enjoy. –grins and hands out boxes of tissues- Review plskthnx.

After a brief exchange of phone numbers between Kyoichi and the other somewhat skilled Irohazaka driver, the Toyota driver escorted his lover back to the car and took him back to the restaurant, giving the barest hint of a kiss before waving as the future doctor scooted out and into the FC, a blaze of dust marking where he had just been.

The elder man waited until the light Mazda was out of sight before he dug in his pocket and pulled out the other Nikko driver's phone number, turning it over and over in his hands, giving it more thought than he figured he should have.

It wasn't as if the boy himself interested him, but his driving was absolutely immaculate, only off by a few small things which could easily be corrected with practice, his heart beat racing a bit more as he imagined a use for such skills. His race team seemed so much closer on the horizon, a bright smile plastered across his face as he imagined the two cars barreling downhill, barely inches from each other.

The drive home for Ryosuke was less than amiable, his head dipped slightly as he festered over Kyoichi's attitude after beating the other dark haired boy, the seemingly innocent conversation they had echoing in the young Takahashi's mind. Was it his own imagination, or did his lover seem more interested in the Silvia driver than he did with his own boyfriend?

Shaking his head as he tried to clear the idea, the regal young driver pulled into his driveway and parked beside his brother's beloved vehicle, begrudgingly hefting himself out and into the house, his need for a shower and a good rest overriding his earlier sexual needs.

The sound of the shower running told him the younger boy was using the facilities instead so with a polite nod to his parents and a nod back from his father, the raven haired med student carried his pajamas and towel to their ensuite and made use of the shower, working very quickly and retiring for the night with a mind filled with anger and sudden resentment.

"Oi, Aniki! The phone's for you!"

The blond Takahashi wailed up the stairs as he fidgeted with his shoelaces, holding the cordless item in his other hand as he straightened up and stared at his ruffled looking brother, biting back laughter.

"It's some guy. Kinda sounds like that loser with the Sup-" he was silenced by a hand over his mouth, the other snatching the phone as Ryosuke hurried back up to his room, the door slammed unceremoniously.

"Jeez, you didn't have to break my teeth…"

Closing his door, Ryosuke sat on the bed and answered, smiling a bit as he feigned the sound of interest.

"Moshi? Ahh, Kyoichi. How are you?"

"Fine, Ryo. Listen, I can't make it for our date tonight. That new kid, Seiji? He's coming over so we can go work on his right-handers."

"A..ah, sou ka. I suppose that's fine. I can take Keisuke somewhere for the night."

"Aww, thanks, Ryo! I knew you'd understand. I'll call you when I get home."

The elder man hung up and was no doubt getting ready to go visit his new acquisition, the skin on Ryosuke's face feeling tight as he flushed red and then grew hot, his mouth open in a slight grimace as the rage welled up inside.

The poor phone, as with Keisuke's poor alarm clock, suffered a nasty fate, its battery flap and part of the bottom shattering as it came into contact with the wall beside his door, the pieces thumping to the floor. The only thing he truly believed in besides his driving skills and the love he felt for his young brother, was destroyed. Angrily, he left the items where they lay and crawled back into bed, burying himself under the light blankets as if to hide from his sorrow.

Sousuke however, had heard the loud bang from the elder boy's room and had come upstairs with a look of concern on his face, gently rapping on the door before he caught the muffled 'go away!', a command hardly listened to by a doctor who dealt with difficult patients all day. Slowly, the eldest Takahashi turned the knob and peeked around the door, spying his son's foot sticking out from under the massive pile of bedclothes.

"Ryosuke, what was that noise just now? Keisuke has left for the day so it couldn't have possibly been caused by him."

The dark haired boy peeked around the blankets and sighed, pulling them back just enough so that he wasn't being rude to his father.

"It was me, Too-san. I had an argument with Kyoichi on the phone. It's over there actually. I'll clean it up once I get dressed. I have to go into town sometime today anyway so I'll replace it if it's really broken."

Bending down, the polite doctor scooped up the pieces and popped them all back together, mentally thanking modern electronics because of their resiliency to damage.

"It's fine, Ryosuke. Just relax if you're so upset. Your mother and I are going out to the market but we'll be back by dinnertime. Are you going to be ok until then?"

A quick nod and a halfhearted smile followed the elder man out as he closed the door and replaced the phone in its cradle at the bottom of the stairs, giving a fast look over his shoulder before he shook his head, knowing that his most promising son was into something that might jeopardize his mental state.

After all, what kind of nineteen-year-old boy had red-rimmed eyes and tear-streaked cheeks after fighting with a male friend of his?

A week later, the blond streak of life known as Takahashi Keisuke fairly flew into the house as he returned from his day out, the pleasant beep of Kenta's mother as she drove off following him as he entered the hallway and jumped up the stairs, immediately spying the light on under his brother's door. Shoving his face up against the glass, something his mother loathed with a passion, he made silly faces at the dark haired driver, sucking the smooth surface and them blowing against it to make his mouth look bigger than it was, his hips pulled away from the glass so he could put as much weight on his face as possible.

A tired look greeted him instead of a smiling, laughing one, so he pulled away from it and entered without being told to, ungracefully flopping his teenage body onto the other boy's bed and falling over onto one side, propping his head up on one bent arm, his upper leg draped over the other as he made himself comfortable.

"What's wrong, Aniki? You've been really quiet the last few days. Did something happen at the clinic? Or did you have a fight with your _boyfriend_?"

The look shot towards the smart mouthed teen was enough to wilt flowers, causing the boy to cringe noticeably.

"It's none of your business, Keisuke. I just haven't been feeling very well. Hopefully, it's nothing…contagious."

"Ugh! You've got the flu or something! Nasty!"

The future driving star bade a hasty retreat out of his brother's room and bee lined for the fridge, his rummaging heard over the general household noise and Ryosuke's computer, the little machine whirring noisily as he finished typing up a proposal on illness of the mind. He smirked a bit at the irony, his own mind suffering from a lack of attention, his last meeting with Kyoichi still fresh in his mind as the elder man had beaten the Silvia driving Nikko resident.

He spoke softly to himself as he waited for the printer to finish spewing out the neatly spaced sheets, his eyes glazing over as they again threatened to start the flow of tears.

"I'm sick, Keisuke. I have a boyfriend who's been avoiding me. He spends more time with his new friend than he does with me. I suppose driving is a better thing to be in love with than a demanding med student..."

The tension turned out to be too much for Ryosuke and he broke down one night in the family room, picking up the phone with the tiny piece of electrical tape on the back, a smart move on his father's part as it helped the battery panel stay in place. The future doctor punched in Kyoichi's number and waited patiently as it rang, the sound irritating him with each passing second, until the other end finally picked up, laughter heard in the background and the voice Ryosuke had so missed answering the device.

"Moshi, moshi, Sudo here."

"H..hai, Kyo? It's me."

"Ahhh..kuso. Ohayo, Ryo. How are you?"

The FC driver frowned slightly at the curse but answered anyway.

"I'm good. Can I ask why you didn't call me last Friday night? Or any day since then? Usually we meet at least two times in a week."

Light chuckles and a snorted response came from the other man's home, the distinct sound of another male in the room making Ryosuke grit his teeth in sudden anger.

"Ahh, yeah. I've been really busy. Work's been hectic and then there's the overtime hours because its registration season…"

"Who's there with you, Kyo? I can hear someone and it certainly doesn't sound like your sister. It's that new driver, isn't it?"

"Seiji? Yeah. He came over after our practice tonight. Just a few beers and a game of shogi. You know, the usual."

It was 'the usual' for Kyoichi and Ryosuke to have the same sort of night when they weren't feeling amorous, a night filled with old movies, beer and shogi. Go if they were feeling territorial. Now, it seemed, the tradition had been passed on to a boy the other driver had known less than a week.

"Oh. Well, I hope you're having fun. I've been alone for most of the week because Keisuke's always out with his friends and my parents work such long hours. I was just kinda worried that I'd done something to bother you, since you hadn't called in so long."

He waited for a moment before interrupting the far off conversation, hearing the chat between the other two men and growing more angry by the second.

"Kyo? Kyoichi!"

"Uh, huh? Pardon? Sorry, Seiji was telling me a story about his ex boyfr…"

There was little more talk as Ryosuke hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch, angrily wiping away tears as he ran to his room, the door slamming shut with enough force to dislodge a picture from his wall, one of the two boys standing in front of their cars, smiling broadly and holding up frosty cans of soda. It remained where it fell because its owner was currently curled in his blankets, sobbing loudly into the soft material.

The only thing that could possibly make the Mazda driver feel better, was a trip in his well loved method of transportation, slowly shifting himself off of the bed and snatching up his keys and wallet, hurrying to the garage where his shoes and jacket laid in wait.

The White Comet roared to life and in minutes, he was at the top of the mountain, not intending for a battle of any kind because it was too wet, the day spent covered in mist and a miserable dampness that only added to his already upset mood. He drove around the last corner towards his favourite gallery and he pulled in, right away noticing a set of cars at the far end. Certainly his eyes were deceiving him. That wasn't a black Supra and a light blue Silvia. No, it wasn't.

Making the wheels squeal, Ryosuke drove back towards the pair of cars, frowning darkly out of the windshield before parking and storming out, stalking right up to the driver's side door of the Supra, staring with disbelief at the pair of men inside, neither noticing him as he had neglected to close his own door.

Kyoichi seemed to be in a life or death battle with the younger driver, his arms clamped over the boy's wide shoulders as he kissed him firmly, the car's windows slightly steamed as if they had been at it for quite sometime. Still gawking, Ryosuke's hands clenched into fists and he brought both down on the side window, not harming the glass but causing both men inside to jump and pull apart, Kyoichi's eyes wide and Seiji's only wide for a second before he glared and swore, lifting his hands in a disgusted gesture.

He wouldn't stand by and wait for the men to get out of their cars, so the FC driver turned around and hurried back to his car, intent on driving back home and burrowing himself in his bed, never to return to the light of day. So long as his boyfriend can cheat on him and lie about it, Ryosuke wasn't going to be involved.

He didn't get the car started before the Toyota driver got out of his car and hurried to the FC's driver's side, tapping on the window and giving the most pleading look, one Ryosuke recognized as the man's 'I'm sorry, I'm an asshole, please forgive me' look. It wouldn't work this time. Ryosuke shook his head and started the light coloured Mazda, looking back at his boyfriend for a brief second, the dark haired man standing dumbfounded on the tarmac, his new lover coming over to stand with him, one arm snuck around Kyoichi's waist in a possessive gesture.

Through a cloud of tears, the young Takahashi drove home, missing the guardrail by mere millimeters in some spots before he reached the main flat road and driving more normally, crossing the center median line more often than he would have liked, risking his life although there were no other cars on the road to consider a threat.

He wanted nothing more than his comfortable bed and loving family, his mind strong enough to allow him the gift of ignorance, something he could use as he tried to forget what he had seen, the sight replaying like an endless film reel. The Takahashi estate loomed in the distance and he signaled his turn, pulling in and simply collapsing in his seat after parking back in the garage.

Nothing could make him trust anyone to that level again. He still loved the dark haired driver but his heart hurt terribly because of it, anger subsiding within only to be replaced with hatred and loathing, things he could use in the future as a better downhill driver. The promise of forming his own team suddenly popped into his mind and he smiled, crookedly but still smiling, his right hand lifting to gently pet the dashboard.

"You and I are going to make him sorry. If only on the road instead of in person. I'll be so well known that he'll be nothing anymore. Just…nothing."


End file.
